random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension in Fabulous 2D - A Review
Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension in Fabulous 2D Man, it's gonna me a long time to write a review about this. So, bear with me here. I'm not done with this review yet. That's the reason why there's A LOT of TBAs. By the way, I'm literally going scene-by-scene here..........yeah..... Story When Phineas, Ferb, and Perry follow Dr. Doofenshmirtz through his "Otherdimensionator", they find themselves in an alternate universe where a second, truly evil Dr. Doof rules over his Tristate Area with an army of iron-fisted robots. To save his friends from certain doom, Perry makes the ultimate sacrifice by revealing his secret identity as Agent P. Phineas and Ferb escape, meet their 2nd dimension selves, and begin their own mission to rescue Perry. As they uncover his plot to travel back to their dimension to take over their Tri-State Area, the gang, as well as their alter-egos, must band together to stop him. So begins an epic battle as our heroes try to save their home from the clutches of Alt. Dr. Doof... and his sidekick Platyborg! Will Evil Doof succeed and achieve dual world domination? Will Candace finally bust her brothers? Find out in this action-packed, epic adventure - so huge that it crosses over time and space. A Positive Spin First of all, I was really excited. I have been waiting since the day the film was announced. So.....TBA Everything's Better with Perry BTW, I'm glad that they kept the "in Fabulous 2D" in the title. I always liked that bonus thingy...err.....TBA Mr. Miggins! Have you been here the whole time?! TBA Platypult TBA Perry's Mission TBA I can just bust them myself! TBA Pretendy the Practicepus TBA The Otherdimensionator TBA Across the 2nd Dimension TBA Brand New Best Friend (And It's Me) TBA You're a...secret agent?! TBA Bizarre Double Lives TBA Choo Choo? TBA Victory Gum TBA Summer (Where Do We Begin?) TBA I Walk Away TBA Jinx! You owe me two sodas! TBA I have prepared a little song to demonstrate my point. TBA Why is Isabella Suddenly Fashonable? TBA And the snack bar is on level five! TBA I TOLD YOU NOT BETWEEN 3:30 AND 4! TBA Let's dance. TBA Mr. Miggins TBA Doomed TBA TRUST ME! TBA Brand New Reality TBA Go Home TBA Mrs. Thompson TBA Alternate Candace is Falling in Love TBA And I also want a car! TBA Ferb, I think I know what we're gonna do today! TBA No way! I'm a size 34! TBA Robot Riot TBA Agent P and Platyborg Are Cute TBA Busting Her Brothers to Save the World TBA Mrs. Thompson Borrowed Sugar from Doofenshmirtz TBA The Parents Are Clueless TBA Once Again, the Platypi Are Cute TBA Have any of you guys seen my pants? TBA Choo Choo! TBA I SAVED THE WORLD! WOOHOO! TBA The Cute Platypi Salutes TBA The Hardest Decision Ever TBA I Love You Pal TBA PHINBELLA KISS OMG A PHINBELLA KISS! I'M GONNA SCREAM! *SCREAMS WHICH BREAKS ALL OF THE GLASS WINDOWS IN ALL DIMENSIONS* I'M GONNA GO OVERBOARD WHEN I GET TO THIS! Takin' Care of Things TBA Kick It Up A Notch TBA Music AWESOME! Songs Most of the songs are longer than usual, that's one thing I like. I also loved I Walk Away. I am sad that it wasn't in the soundtrack. TBA Score I liked how the score when Perry's on screen sounds/is orchestrated. If the entire score is not orchestrated, then that must be the best artificial background music. Characters TBA Overall TBA Rating INFINITY OUT ONE FLUUBEE BURGERS! Theatrical Feature Film Expected Things for the Theatrical Feature Film # Phineas and Ferb meeting Perry the Platypus as Agent P again. # The music will be fully orchestrated. # TBA Hopes for the Theatrical Feature Film # To be really awesome like this film. # To be traditionally animated. (Cause what if it's still live action/animation and they're making the animation CGi?!?!?! D=>) # To be developed with Walt Disney Animation Studios. # To be Perry the Platypus-centered again. # TBA Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Reveiw Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Reviews